


A Midsummer's Respite

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, One-Shot, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: A short, cute little bit that I wrote for one of my favorite ships in RWBY. Hope you enjoy!





	A Midsummer's Respite

The sky was a clear, deep blue in the midsummer day. It wasn’t hot, the breeze was cool, the park was calm and held very little visitors. Weiss mentally thanked whichever God had blessed her with this perfect day as she had feared her picnic with Blake would be ruined by some sort of elemental inconvenience. Neither one had spoke, but the silence was comfortable. Weiss was more than content in simply sitting there and watched as Blake nibbled on the prepared sandwiches. 

 

“It’s nice to be able to sit down and relax like this,” Blake said quietly, breaking the silence between the two as well as the trance that Weiss was in.

 

“I could say the same. With everything going on, it’s always good to take a break when we can.” Weiss responded, taking the tea kettle and refilled Blake’s cup. “I hope you don’t mind the tea. I had Ren help me prepare it since I’m still learning.”

 

Blake giggled as she took a sip, “It tastes lovely. You are definitely improving.” The smile that Blake flashed Weiss made the Heiress’ heart beat rapidly.

 

“W-w-well, with some more training it’ll be perfect!” Weiss stammered out. Her pride showing in the blush that glowed on her face. As Blake went back to her tea, Weiss looked up and noticed a familiar figure with orange hair and pink clothing. Within seconds, Weiss had locked eyes with Nora and the bubbly Huntress started marching towards the two.

 

_ Oh please stop walking closer!  _ Weiss screamed internally,  _ I knew it was going too well! She’s going to see the food I’ve prepared and just swallow it whole! _

 

Before Nora could be within earshot of the pair, a yellow blur suddenly shot through the air and tackled Nora onto the ground. Yang raised her head and faced Weiss, giving her friend a thumbs up. Weiss let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Is everything alright?” Blake suddenly asked and Weiss realized that she had sighed out loud.

 

“Wha-? Oh everything is fine! Just really taking in how nice the weather is today.”

 

Blake hummed in acknowledgment, “It has been nice hasn’t it? I thought it was going to rain today, but there isn’t a cloud in the sky. Should count ourselves lucky huh?”

 

Weiss smiled and nodded. Her eyes caught motion behind Blake and she noticed Yang and Nora arguing with one another.

 

“Weiss?” Blake’s voice broke through Weiss once more

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“I had asked if you wanted more tea?”

 

“O-oh yes of course!” Weiss’ spoke with a slight trembling in her voice. She looked past Blake’s shoulders and could now see that Yang and Nora were tussling in the grass, Ruby and Jaune now showing up to break up the fight. Sun suddenly appeared and drop kicked Jaune in the chest and now the tussle grew into a large cluster of bodies. Weiss’ jaw was agape at the sudden chain of events, before realizing that Blake was looking at her confused.

“Weiss, what’s going on?” Her lover asked concerned.

 

“N-nothing at all, honest!” Weiss answered nervously and could now see that the scuffle has somehow turned into a dance-off. Weiss’ confusion was easily read and Blake began to get frustrated.

 

“What on earth--!” Weiss watched as Blake started to turn around. Out of desperation, Weiss quickly took hold of Blake’s face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Blake made a sound of surprise, confusion and eventually a small purr. After a moment the two broke away and Blake remained very stunned.

 

“You know Blake...” Weiss started to say with some semblance of her normal demeanor recovered, “Since we have our own rooms now, maybe you and I can go back inside and I can profess my love to you in more...sensuous ways.”

 

“Y-yeah...” This time it was the Faunus to stammer her words as Weiss took hold of Blake’s hand and lead her to the building. Weiss looked back to see if the fighting had calm down and saw Yang looking at them with a mischievous grin, doing a rather suggestive gesture with her fingers as the chaos continued behind her. Weiss stuck out her tongue before going inside of the building...

  
  



End file.
